Куда заводят мечты
by synfilifjonky
Summary: Перевод фанфика What Dreams May Come автора Passing Polaris: /s/4773312/1/What-Dreams-May-Come


Каждый раз, когда он появлялся перед нею, она сидела на том же самом месте в автобусе, на том же сиденье. И то же самое колье охватывало её шею, и янтарный кулончик на цепочке по-прежнему покоился в ложбинке между ключицами.

Её глаза были всё такие же голубые. Цвет их был мягче, чем у него; светлые, ясные, они сияли, как звёзды. И волосы были все такие же светлые, светлее, чем у Чейза и более натурального оттенка, чем у крашеной Кэмерон. Когда-то, увидев её в первый раз, он посчитал её неприятной. Его раздражали её прямота и напористость, и она казалась ему отталкивающим отражением его самого, "Хаусом в юбке".

Теперь, когда она ушла навсегда, он говорил себе, что она прекрасна, и что на свете нет другой такой, как она.

Когда-то его выводила из себя ее улыбка. Ему казалось, что она иронически усмехается над ним, как будто знает всё на свете - и про него тоже.

Теперь, в автобусе, он подходил к ней и садился рядом, и в этой светлой тишине и покое к нему приходили мысли о небесах, о Боге и обо всех давно забытых сказках и снах из детства. И, глядя на него, она улыбалась той же самой иронической улыбкой, и сердце его замирало от тайной сладости, когда он видел, как медленно приподнимаются уголки её губ и щурятся глаза.

Но каждый раз в этих мечтах, прежде чем дойти до того последнего разговора в автобусе, он прокручивал в памяти все их встречи за несколько месяцев, что они были знакомы.

Он ревновал, разумеется, из-за её романа с его лучшим другом, хотя сам не мог толком разобрать - оттого ли, что Уилсону было с нею лучше, чем с ним, или оттого, что Уилсон мог сделать её счастливой. А он бы не смог… Он старался не думать об этом, запрещал себе, во имя здравого смысла, малейшие чувства - но когда она пришла за ним в бар вместо Уилсона, он не мог не признаться себе, что ему это было приятно.

Он помнил, как там, в баре, ее пальцы тронули тыльную сторону его ладони, и от этого словно электрический разряд пробежал между ними. Помнил жар ее тела, когда опирался на ее плечо и она, поддерживая его, выводила из бара. Что, если бы она осталась у него, когда привезла его домой? Или, еще лучше - отвезла бы его к себе?

Да, ему хотелось целовать её в её постели, на её подушках, которые ещё пахли бы парфюмом Уилсона. Хотелось снова и снова зарываться в её тепло потом, когда она накинула бы какую-нибудь нелепую футболку Уилсона. Да, он хотел связи с ней, что объединила бы их вместе с Уилсоном в странный, невозможный любовный треугольник.

Но всему этому не суждено было сбыться. Вместо этого был автобус, потом катастрофа... Потом её смерть, боль, и другая боль - боль от его вины перед Уилсоном.

Когда Уилсон хотел, чтобы Хаус пожертвовал собой ради неё, Хауса, с одной стороны, покоробило, что его лучший друг столь безапелляционно требует от него подвергнуть свою жизнь риску. Но в глубине души ему хотелось, даже очень хотелось рискнуть жизнью ради нее - и ради Уилсона.

Потому что он любил их обоих. Любовь, ненависть, желание и безнадёжность сплелись в этом чувстве в странный, необъяснимый клубок. И он сделал для них всё, что мог - принес в жертву самое драгоценное, что у него было - свой мозг, свой рассудок.

И там, в глубине своего сознания, он смог найти всё, что искал, всё, что должен был вспомнить о ней. Но было уже слишком поздно...

Перед тем, как прийти в себя, он снова увидел её, и на лице у неё лежал отпечаток такого неземного спокойствия, что сомнений в том, что произошло, не оставалась - сколько бы он ни хватался за надежду, что она останется жива. Он подумал тогда, что и он умирает. Он видел себя с нею в знакомом автобусе - конечно, это последние вспышки активности угасающего мозга.

 _\- Ты умерла…_

 _\- Все умирают._

 _\- А я что, тоже умер?_

 _\- Нет ещё._

 _\- Я должен был умереть._

 _\- Почему?_

Глядя на неё, он чувствовал непреодолимое желание протянуть руку и притронуться к ее лицу, погрузить пальцы в шелковистое золото её волос, поцеловать эти нежно усмехающиеся губы, сделать так, чтобы они приоткрылись в ответ… Но встречал лишь знакомое, холодное презрение в её глазах.

 _\- Потому что жизнь не должна подчиняться слепому случаю. Потому что погибать в катастрофах должны старые одинокие наркоманы, ненавидящие всех и вся, а молодые девушки с любящим сердцем, способные среди ночи поехать выручать из беды кого угодно, должны жить на свете._

 _\- С каких пор такая чувствительность?_

 _\- Потому что я разрываюсь от укоров совести и ненависти к себе… Уилсон теперь будет меня ненавидеть._

 _\- Ты вообще-то заслужил это._

 _\- Но он мой лучший друг…_

 _\- Я знаю. Почему ты хочешь умереть прямо сейчас?_

Два ясно-голубых взора в очередной раз встретились. Нет, он не мог устоять перед этим видением соблазнительно и нежно приоткрывающихся губ, когда она говорила, улыбалась или просто вздыхала. Не мог устоять перед желанием остаться здесь, среди света, тишины, покоя и - кто знает? - может быть, любви... вместо того, чтобы возвращаться туда, где его ждет боль и постоянное чувство вины. И, почти наверняка - ненависть лучшего друга.

 _\- Можно мне остаться здесь, с тобой?_ \- робко попросил он.

И вздрогнул от её резкого, повелительного тона:

 _\- Выйди из автобуса!_

Господи, как он мог так ошибаться? Она ведь не могла любить его больше, чем Уилсона. Она вообще не любила его. Она любила Уилсона. И здесь, в автобусе, она могла только отвергнуть его - точно так же, как отвергла бы в ту ночь, после бара, когда приехала за ним, пытаясь спасти его от самого себя. Где-то в глубине сознания - не в первый раз - промелькнула мыслишка: что было бы, если бы всё-таки Уилсон, а не она, поехал с ним в автобусе? Что, если бы это Уилсона, смертельно искалеченного, истекающего кровью, нашли бы на месте катастрофы и не смогли спасти? Хотелось бы ему этого? Хаус не знал.

 _\- Я не могу._

 _\- Почему?_

 _\- Потому что… потому что здесь нет боли. Я не хочу больше боли. Не хочу больше так жить. Не хочу, чтобы он меня ненавидел._

 _\- Что ж… нельзя получить всё, что хочешь._

И он встал и ушёл, подчиняясь её голосу, не в силах противостоять её беспощадной прямоте, холодной логике и столь же беспощадной правде о её любви к Уилсону. Нет, Хауса она не любила. Об этом явственно говорили её лицо, ее голос, и даже по улыбке, с которой она смотрела перед собой, перед тем, как исчезнуть в лучах света, было ясно, что в её жизни была любовь и привязанность только к одному мужчине.

Любовь, сделавшая её иной. Хаус знал силу этой любви и этой привязанности. Ведь столько раз в своей жизни, чувствуя ее со стороны других людей, он отвергал эту целительную силу.

И теперь возвращаться в мир, где ничья любовь не ждала его, было больно, так больно - но она прогнала его, она не оставила ему выбора... Она ушла - куда? - и он остался один, наедине с человеком, который любил её и который был когда-то его лучшим другом.

Но с тех пор в его мечтах - кроме тех случаев, когда он представлял, как Уилсон бьёт его или смотрит на него с ненавистью - она являлась ему снова и снова. Она была прекрасна и светла. В этих мечтах она любила его.

Иногда они сидели и разговаривали, болтая босыми ногами под неудобным, как у всех автобусов, сиденьем, иногда просто молчали, вместе глядя в белую светящуюся даль. Один раз она поцеловала его, и ему показалось, что сердце его сейчас разорвётся от боли и нежности.

Но каждый раз они расставались.

 _\- Выйди из автобуса…_

И каждый раз он возвращался - в мир без неё, без любви, без дружбы, без малейшей крупицы надежды. И единственное, что примиряло его со всем этим - мысль, что, когда он снова ляжет спать, он снова увидит её.

Каждый раз, когда он появлялся перед нею, она сидела на том же самом месте в автобусе, на том же сиденье. И то же самое колье охватывало её шею, и янтарный кулончик на цепочке по-прежнему покоился в ложбинке между ключицами.

И каждый раз, когда он в этом сне сжимал в пальцах чистый, прозрачный камешек, когда покачивал его на ладони, он шептал её имя - со слезами, раскаянием, любовью, - снова и снова прислушиваясь к чудесной музыке слова, навсегда врезавшегося в его память, ставшего для него навеки - всем.

\- _Эмбер..._


End file.
